


Углубленное изучение

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [15]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, Invisibility, Multi, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Юный волшебник учится техникам из школы Прорицания и случайно открывает для себя ПорнХаб.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: Aldanon/Original Characters
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Углубленное изучение

**Author's Note:**

> Групповой секс, где две трети участников невидимы.  
> Юмористический порно-вбоквел к командному макси ["Путь к возвышению"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919821/chapters/62995597), хотя ознакомление с ним не требуется.

Когда Алданон прошёл основной курс обучения, он уже знал, в изучение какой школы хотел бы углубиться. Созидание и разрушение не прельщали, как и игры с разумом, но возможность заглянуть в будущее — ещё как. Его матушка, наслушавшись о великих прорицателях Тэя, тут же приметила источник заработка:

— Если б я только знала, что похолодания грядут, то вложилась в зерно — сейчас бы шиковала почище аристократов!

— Боюсь, так далеко даже Красные Волшебники не смотрят, — аккуратно предупреждал Алданон, когда матушка углублялась в дебри фантазий, как он будет указывать Лордам на правильные политические решения, а та всё равно изворачивалась.

— Но хоть на выигрышный расклад сможешь указать? Вот и помоги родне, коль таланты нашлись.

Однако даже в таком огромном городе, как Невервинтер, оказался всего один мастер школы Прорицания, да и тот не числился ни в одной гильдии. Найти его удалось только по рекомендациям горожан, которые обращались к прорицателю за помощью. Жил он в Портовом районе и словно сам был должен кому-то — на стук не открыл и спросил:

— Кто там?

Алданон тут же засомневался в его компетенции, но напомнил себе, что Прорицание не всесильно и не всеведуще. Это гадалки на рынке обещают всё найти и прекрасное будущее увидеть — только деньги вперёд.

Когда он представился, дверь чуточку приоткрылась. Щуплый полурослик с давно не мытой копной седых волос оглядел Алданона с ног до головы, прищурился, а затем пригласил в дом. Чувство гордости за первую победу практически окрыляло, но потом взгляд зацепился за подозрительные странности.

Он уже знал, что мастер безвылазно сидел дома в четырёх стенах, точно вампир в склепе, и почти не пользовался светом. Единственная книжная полка пустовала, а стол был завален лишь грязной посудой, так что Алданон понятия не имел, чем тот занимался целыми днями. Судя по неубранной постели и заношенной до дыр пижаме, мастер изволил спать до ужина.

— Ну и чего ты хочешь?

— Видеть будущее! — с готовностью отчеканил Алданон, как подобает наивному студенту, ещё не разочаровавшемуся в академической сфере. Мастер грубо фыркнул.

— К Баалу в задницу это будущее. Прошлое — вот нескончаемый источник знаний!

Алданон оказался в затруднительном положении, но не отступил и вытряс все скопленные на образование золотые монеты, которых хватило на несколько месяцев занятий. Отмахнувшись от вопросов о столь скромном сроке, мастер сказал, что всему обучать и не намерен — только самой технике, а дальше придётся самому крутиться. То есть, его снова принялись учить, как учиться, и на безрыбье Алданон радовался даже малому.

С каждым днём видения становились всё более чёткими, словно кто подкручивал им яркость и громкость, а вскоре Алданон узнал, что именно привязывало воспоминания к предметам — сильные эмоции. Незнакомые ему люди кричали, плакали и даже порой трагически умирали, но что-то было в этом — безопасном созерцании. Через пару месяцев мастер расслабился и присоединился к Алданону за тренировками: раскуривал какие-то сладковатые душные благовония, усаживался на пол на манер восточных мудрецов и «улетал» в чужие жизни. В дом часто наведывались дамы разного достатка и передавали личные вещи мужей, чтобы проверить тех на верность — так мастер и жил, за счёт чужих измен.

Личные вещи, вроде колец и амулетов, хранили куда больше воспоминаний, чем, например, оружие, и со временем мастер усложнил задачу: предложил остановиться на одном предмете и углубиться в несколько видений.

Перекатив на ладони первый попавшийся перстень с крупным камнем, Алданон снял самое яркое воспоминание — как у старушки прихватило сердце, — затем увидел вдруг женщину куда моложе, с первой проседью. Образы сменялись, углублялись, и почившая хозяйка перстня молодела буквально на глазах. Её волосы насыщались чернотой, будто кто чернила на видение пролил, морщины разглаживались. Алданон невольно засмотрелся на её полные, чувственные губы, а затем вдруг похолодел, когда девушка, игриво стрельнув глазками, широко распахнула их, словно намереваясь что-то съесть…

Пока ему не хватало опыта, чтобы увидеть кого-то кроме хозяйки перстня, но фантазия охотно дорисовала пустоты. Рубашка примялась, стиснув грудь; сами собой распустились узелки сбоку, ткань поползла. Девушка чуть откинулась назад, не закрывая рта, поднесла руку к подбородку, обхватила пустое место в кулаке и чуть подалась вперёд, вглядываясь снизу вверх. Тем временем кто-то ещё стягивал с неё штаны, и когда Алданон полностью осознал, что происходит, вся кровь в теле устремилась вниз, и член будто сковало «каменной кожей».

Оставшись без одежды и не подозревая о слежке сквозь время, девушка раздвинула ноги прямо перед Алданоном и взглянула (не) на него широко распахнутыми от вожделения глазами. Теперь она помогала себе рукой быстрыми движениями сомкнутых пальцев, не вынимая член изо рта, и приглушённо застонала, выгибаясь, когда бёдра чуть приподнялись. Её ноги развели шире, подхватили под коленями и немного сместили в сторону, однако Алданон прекрасно видел, как раскрылись её блестящие складки под напором незримого партнёра; как вздрагивала от толчков её упругая грудь. Булькающий звук, с которым она принимала первого партнёра ртом, словно выжигал в венах кровь.

Алданон не мог отвести взгляд от красоты напряжённых тугих мышц под бледной кожей, капелек пота, родинки на внутренней стороне бедра, курчавых завитков на лобке и острых сосков. Когда же первый партнёр излился ей на лицо, Алданон почувствовал острое желание сбросить напряжение, иначе бы он попросту взорвался. Рука сама собой потянулась под мантию, а там схватилась за пряжку на поясе…

— Всё хорошо, парень? — вдруг послышался голос мастера, и Алданон чуть не вскрикнул. Видения настолько поглотили его, что заставили забыть о реальности.

— Д-да, — пролепетал он, бросая ошарашенный взгляд то на девушку, извивающуюся в тисках наслаждения, то на старого взлохмаченного полурослика в пижаме. Облизнув губы и продрав горло, Алданон уточнил: — А эти… видения… ещё будут проясняться? В смысле, можно ли увидеть всё окружение?

— О, ещё как. Надо хорошенько присматриваться — и тогда всё раскроется, — мастер хитро сощурился, словно смог увидеть то же, что и Алданон. — Поначалу тяжело их контролировать, но потом ты сможешь выбирать только то, что хочешь увидеть.

Внезапное открытие дополнительного бонуса Прорицания повергло Алданона в шок. Теперь он искренне не понимал, почему школу так недооценивали… но понял, чем на самом деле занимался мастер целыми днями в одиночестве со всеми доказательствами супружеской неверности.

Выполняя наказ мастера, Алданон продолжил наблюдения: все участники видения как раз прошли стадию разогрева. Девушка со смехом упала на живот и тут же подставилась, как гулящая кошка, демонстрируя без стеснения растянутое, блестящее от соков лоно. Теперь она играла кончиком языка с пустотой перед ней и двигала сомкнутой в кулак рукой быстрей и быстрей. Перстень, который Алданон сжал вспотевшей ладонью, мелькнул на пальце, и собственный член сжался до сладкой судороги. Слишком велико было желание представить себя на месте её партнёра — одного из партнёров хотя бы.

Потребовалось небольшое усилие, чтобы незаметно для мастера сжать головку, болезненно упёршуюся в штаны, затем пара движений — и долгожданный оргазм позволил хоть немного расслабиться, вдохнуть без страха умереть от прилива крови к голове. Алданон возблагодарил тех, кто придумал свободные мантии для магов, но всё же впервые задумался и о покупке пижамы.

Тогда же он понял, что карьера на поприще азартных игр тоже вряд ли сложится.


End file.
